This Is How I Disappear
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Bobby revved the engine as he sped down the highway. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't something he could get from family.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I decided to repost this story because even though it wasn't very popular it's a blast to write. Therefore I present again my sometimes absurd Bobby Mercer fic._

**This Is How I Disappear**

**Chapter One- Let Us Entertain You**

"Fuck that Jerry. I have nothing anymore. You have Camille and the girls, Angel has Sofi, tell me what the fuck I've got? Two graves and a hockey stick," Bobby screamed as he tossed his single bag and the hockey stick into the trunk of his car.

"Where are you gonna go? At least you have family here unless Angel and I mean nothing to you," Jerry pleaded unsuccessfully for the thousandth time today.

"Don't start with the guilt trip crap. You know I love you guys," Bobby shook his head slamming the truck shut, "I just can't stay here."

"Like always," Jerry mumbled.

As Bobby got into the drivers seat and started the car Jerry desperately stood in front of the hood glaring at him. Bobby glared back and rolled down the window.

"Jerry get the fuck out of the way or I'll run you down."

Jerry stayed still for a few more seconds before he sighed and stepped out of the way. He watched gravely as Bobby sped away.

Bobby revved the engine as he sped down the highway. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't something he could get from family. Subconsciously he knew where he was going and he knew it would take his mind off of his misery even if it only was for a few hours.

It was eleven pm when he reached an old Irish pub in Chicago. Dazed he kicked open the door, walked up to the bar and sat down on a corner stool.

"Ha I was wondering when you'd come back. Couldn't stay away could you?" teased the girl behind the counter.

Bobby smirked and looked at her leaning on the counter top in front of him opening a bottle of beer.

"It's your own fault Eden. Your the one that can't keep your hands off me and your panties on."

She leaned her head back and laughed, "Oh Bobby how did I survive without you?"

He shrugged and sipped on the beer she had placed in front of him. Truth was Eden had only had sex with him once before and that had been an accident. It was the result of a heavy night of whiskey and the ever growing sexual tension between them. Eden was the closest thing to actual love he'd ever had outside of his family. Sure he'd fucked dozens of other girls. He never had lasting feelings though but she was the one exception.

"Your gonna hit the club aren't you?"

That made him laugh. "In all ways."

She shook her head as she chuckled causing locks of light honey hair to fall in her face.

"I get off in ten minutes I'll hit it up with you," she stated turning to take a customers order.

She'd lost weight sense he saw her last, which wasn't a good thing. The girl was practically skin and bones now. She caught him staring and winked flashing him a dazzling smile.

Ten minutes later they were in his car heading over to the strip club. Eden's friends all worked there and there was more than one of them that would do anything Bobby asked for. Eden found it disgusting but she never protested.

"So what brings you back? Couldn't find a nice piece of ass at home or... are you running again?" she asked her feet propped up on the dashboard and a cigarette hanging between her fingers.

"Fuck what do you smoke three packs a day or something? No wonder your so fucking skinny."

She rolled her eyes and blew smoke in his face. "No I smoke one pack a day and I've been dancing a lot."

"Dancing?" his eyebrow raised and she slapped him.

"Not that kind of dancing. Don't get your hopes up to high the only person who gets to see me naked is myself and way to avoid the question. Obviously your running from something. What would that be?"

His fists tightened on the steering wheel then he reached over, plucked the cigarette from her lips and threw it out the window.

"It's fucking cold shut the window already."

Eden glared at him before holding up her hands in defeat and did as she was told.

"Touchy aren't we?"

"Shut up," he growled.

Eden sat up at the bar enviously sipping on a martini as Bobby got his share of lap dances.

"What's Bobby back for?" Kat asked as she sat down in the stool beside Eden's.

"No idea."

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself," Kat stated sticking out her tongue and gagging.

Kat was a baby, only nineteen. She didn't work at the club but hung out and helped the girls get ready. Dressed in a pair of Eden's jeans and a Cami she looked slightly askew but Eden couldn't really consider her Bermuda shorts and corset much of an improvement.

"Your so jealous," Kat howled with laughter almost falling out of the stool.

"Am not," Eden yelled back smacking her on the shoulder.

"Don't deny it. You want to touch him, you want to love him, you want to fuck him," Kat giggled grabbing Eden's martini and downing it in one gulp.

Eden shook her head disapprovingly, "Loving and fucking are the same thing smart one."

"Whatever you still want him," she went on as she flipped her raven bangs from her eyes.

"Fine watch this," Eden challenged getting to her feet.

"Go get him tiger."

Bobby was looking bored as he sat staring at the ceiling. He'd ditched the girls a few minutes ago and was already back to suffering. Eden sat on his lap and wiped lipstick off his cheek.

"Bored already?" she breathed into his ear.

"Sadly," he sighed.

"Why don't we fix that then?"

He looked at her and smirked. "We?"

"As in you and I in my bed."

She didn't have to ask twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is How I Disappear**  
**Chapter Two- The Safe Zone**

Bobby awoke with a groan and rolled over hitting cold mattress. He sat up quickly and groaned again at his throbbing head. He blinked a few times focusing on the room around him. Notebooks and clothes were scattered around the floor and photographs were pinned to the walls. A laptop and cell phone were charging on the desk and books were pilled in the corners of the room but the orange quilt wrapped around him was the give away.

"Shit," he muttered tossing back the quilt and searching the room for his boxers.

Instead he found his bag at the foot of the bed. Smirking he pulled on a new pair of boxers and a pair of jeans then walked out into the hallway.

"Dude last night I was so wasted," Kat giggled from the kitchen.

"Um glad you had fun," Eden replied her eyes glued to the newspaper spread out across the table.

"Woah good morning sunshine," Kat greeted Bobby as she got up and headed to the bathroom tossing him a bottle of Ibuprofen as she passed.

"That was stupid of us," He stated collapsing into the chair at the head of the table.

Eden glanced up at him and pushed an empty cup in his direction. "There's donuts on the counter if you want one."

"Are you hinting that you want more coffee?"

"Please."

"Get it yourself." Bobby popped a few pills into his mouth and swallowed.

"UH fine," she grumbled slowly rising to her feet and throwing the sports section at his head.

"How was it stupid?" she asked when she reached the coffee pot. "Do you want a donut and you like your coffee black correct?"

"Sense when did you lose your conscious? Yes on the donut and beer is preferred," he answered tossing the paper to the side and burying his head in his hands.

"You looked miserable last night. So I thought I'd give you a good time. If it were anyone else you wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Thanks for the pity sex then," he growled pounding a fist down onto the table.

"Uh God do you hear yourself when you talk?"she scoffed walking back into the dining room and throwing a pink sprinkled donut in front of him and a cup of black coffee.

"This isn't a beer and what the fuck is this?"

"You'll live," she snapped sitting down and picking her paper back up.

Bobby sighed and took a bite of the donut. He watched her silently. The thing about Eden that drove him insane was that she never stayed mad at him for more than a few minutes. No one understood why she put up with him but for some reason she let him pass in and out of her life without any complaints or protests. She had the "no strings attached" kind of life that he desired and he hated her because of it.

"Stop staring Bobby it's rude."

He rolled his eyes and continued to watch her.

"You should eat a donut?" he suggested picking up his cup and taking a long drink.

"I already did."

"Have another."

She threw the paper down and glared at him. "Are you implying something?"

"Your way to thin."

She just glared at him.

"Your wasting away."

With a shake of her head she stood to her feet and walked off slamming her room door shut behind her.

No matter how hard he tried to hold back the tears he couldn't and he broke down in front of the bathroom mirror. He blamed himself for his brother's death and he knew he did the right thing by leaving. If he had stayed he would have only put Angel and Jerry in danger all because he was a complete fuck up. He fell to the floor in violent sobs. He should have been the one who died, not Jackie.

Eden quietly slipped into the bathroom and wrapped him up tightly in her arms.

"Oh Bobby," she whispered in his ear. "It'll be alright."

She quietly ran a hand through his wet hair and rubbed his back. He leaned into her shoulder and gripped her against him as if she were the only thing keeping him alive. As time passed he slowly gained control again and calmed down.

"I-," he began but she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't."

He chuckled bitterly, "Don't absorb my problems."

"To late."

"It's pointless."

"Not to me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers roughly.

"I'll ruin your life," he muttered against her lips.

She pulled away and looked at him, "Then ruin it, just stay here and breathe."

"I'll stay for a while but I ain't promising nothing."

"Fair enough," she smiled kissing him lightly.

It was freezing outside but Eden had a craving for handmade ice cream. They sat at a corner table of the family owned ice cream shoppe, Eden eating Irish Coffee Ice Cream out of her large waffle cone with a plastic spoon, Kat gnawing on the straw of her coke while Bobby slouched in a chair playing Tetris on his cell phone.

"Bah today sucks. I mean this bitch at work totally got mad at me cause I didn't have her size so I'm like I can order it for you and she just threw the dress at my head and stormed out of the store. God the nerve of some people," Kat ranted dramatically waving her hands around.

She was on her break from her job at a local boutique. Even though she complained about it most of the time she really did love working there and dreamed of one day becoming a fashion designer. Eden just nodded her head to focused on her ice cream to really pay enough attention to respond. Bobby on the other hand was bored out of his mind.

"Oh smite me God. This life is far to cruel," he exclaimed leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"Screw you," Kat whined tossing her coke at him and standing.

He dodged it and laughed, "Smooth."

"Why the fuck are you even back?"

"To annoy the shit out of you."

Eden snickered, "That didn't take long."

Kat stomped off fuming as Eden and Bobby cracked up. Bobby then scooted closer to her and nibbled on her neck causing her to laugh harder.

"Bobby that better not leave a mark."

"Hurry up I wanna get out of here."

Eden sighed and looked at him pouting. He stared back at her and shook his head.

"Bore me more please," he grunted crossing his arms over his chest.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "Just wait, you have no idea what you walked back into."


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is How I Disappear**  
**Chapter Three- American Witch**

The thing about Eden is that she wasn't the most honest person alive. She had a knack for lying, in fact it was one of the few things she did best. She was one of the best, top of the class and a master at her horrible skills. She couldn't help it though. It's just her nature. She had more secrets than most people have in a lifetime, but Bobby didn't care. He would still kiss her lips and hold her in his arms even if she lied straight to his face.

Don't think that was the only thing about her that drove him insane. No there were many others. He hated her odd addiction with the Martha Stewart show, her silent phases where she'd go for hours without saying a word too lost in her thoughts to speak, her need to document everything that happened in her life with a camera, and that she was far too forward for his liking. She'd rather have him scream at her than say nothing and that drove him insane. No one enjoyed being screamed at but for some reason she craved it. Her worst trait by far though was that she was completely selfless. He'd seen her first hand run into the line of gunfire to save someones life. Luckily that time she only earned a few cuts and bruises but he knew that she would have died right there for that stranger and she had no regrets about it. He on the other hand loathed it. She had absolutely no reason to throw her life away. Especially not for a stranger and more importantly not ever for him. Which he knew at the moment she was more that willing to do.

He stared her down as she positioned herself between him and the hockey goal.

"Your going down Mercer," she laughed.

They had been out taking turns shooting goals and playing a one-on-one game for the last two hours and they were still enjoying themselves. Spring was on it's way trees were starting to get new buds, fresh green grass seemed to be sprouting from every dry patch and the the sun was now able to cut through the cool air and it's warmth could easily be felt on a clear day. He'd only been here for five days and already the weather was going nuts. It's constant change from below freezing to mid sixties was aggravating but still on those warmer days he found himself in a much calmer mood.

He was about to hit the puck when he caught her glance behind him and her face twist into an angry scowl.

"Shit," she muttered standing up straighter.

Bobby glanced behind him and instantly grew furious. Two cop cars had pulled up to the curb and four officer's were walking over in their direction. Eden winked at Bobby and then plastered at big smile on her lips.

"Good afternoon officer's, how may we help you?" she spoke in a pleasantly perky voice.

It seemed her four months of acting classes had paid off.

"Bobby Mercer you are under arrest," spoke one of the cops as he held a set of handcuffs in between his fingers.

"For what?" he bellowed glaring at them in utter disbelief.

The other three officer's began to pull out their guns.

"Bobby," Eden snapped. "Just let them take you in?"

He rolled his eyes but allowed them to handcuff him and shove him in the back of one of the cruisers.

"I hate you," he mouthed to Eden as the cops drove past her. She just watched them take him away before pulling Bobby's keys out of her pocket and heading over to his car.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the one and only Bobby Mercer. Do you have any idea how jealous the boys back home are?" asked the nosy overweight balding man who had been chasing Bobby around all his life.

For once Bobby didn't have anything to say. No smart ass comments about the man's sexuality, no reason to defend himself. He knew why he was here, he always knew the past would catch up sometime but not so soon.

"You know why you're here Mercer?"

Bobby nodded. Of course he did there was no way he couldn't. Alfred or Al as most people knew him by, had been after him for years scrounging for any little piece of shit evidence that would get him locked up for at least ten good years.

"You sure about that?" Al chuckled.

Bobby didn't move just sat there tense and for once in his life completely nervous.

"Well when you put it like that-" Al punched him square in the jaw.

"Listen up Mercer they can't prove you killed Sweet but your brother Jerry they have good evidence against. So to keep him and Angel out of jail I'm giving you an option."

Bobby looked up at Alfred and glared. There was no way out of this one without doing the "right" thing.

"You remember back in the day when we first met Bobby? Back when you didn't run by yourself."

It all flooded back in a rush of vivid memories. Gwen and her stupid Mafia invested night clubs, Max and the floor plans to every bank in a five state radius, Sammy and his computer program that could hack into even the most sophisticated systems, Travis the hustler known for his con artist skills and drug trade, and then Nellie and her never ending hit list. What did they have to do with Sweet?

"All you need to do is hand over the others and your a free man."

"I don't even know where they are."

"Well then you better start looking because your brothers trail is in two weeks and if I don't have all of them in my custody you can kiss your brothers asses goodbye."

Eden sat uncomfortably in one of the plastic chairs near the front door. She looked up when she saw Bobby step out of the interrogation room his face starting to bruise on his jaw and left eye. She waited patiently as he got his things from the main desk and noted how flushed he looked. He threw on his coat and reached into his pocket as he headed toward the exit.

"Where the fuck's my keys?" he hollered.

Eden rolled her eyes and tossed the keys low enough that he wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Think faster next time," she muttered as she strolled out the door.

She didn't say anything else until they were well on their way back to the apartment.

"Bobby?" she whispered snapping him out of his thoughts. "What did they want?"

He glanced over at her and instead of seeing his wonderfully forgiving Eden he saw her malicious alter ego, Gwen. The instant memory of the honey brunette with her hair pinned back each strand set perfectly in place, wearing a black fur coat, expensive stilettos, a black lace corset, pinstripe pants and in each manicured hand a revolver. He looked away quickly and then glanced back one last time before focusing on the road. As if on cue she changed back to the girl he loved to hate, Eden. His darling Eden with her caring eyes and messy ponytail in a simple red tee and loose jeans.

"Nothing they were checking in," he finally replied.

"And so they decked you because they are just oh so caring."

She always knew how to make things worse.

"Basically."

"That's the biggest load of-"

"Eden! It's nothing leave it alone."

Her eyes suddenly changed from caring worry to fuming rage. He was facing Gwen.

"You just think I'm so naive. Well fucking news flash I'm NOT! Your going to betray me I know it. I can see it in your eyes. And you of all people should know not to cross me. It'll be the last thing you ever, EVER do."

He parked the car outside of the apartment building and turned slowly to face her. Her hands were curled into tight fists between her crossed arms.

"If I don't they'll put my brothers in jail."

"Well that's just a Greek tragedy."

"Your shallow."

"No I'm just looking out for myself."

"I don't have any other choice right now."

"They'll send me straight to death row. How can you do that to me?"

"Your smart you'll get out of it."

"Oh right I'll just pull that right out of my ass."

Bobby sighed and threw his head back in frustration it hit against the head rest with a thunk. Eden reached over and laced her fingers between his.

"We'll think of something we always do."

There she was again the optimistic girl who always had his back, his Eden.


End file.
